


A Night to Remember

by Anonymous



Series: Foodporn, or Various Vore Perversions [6]
Category: Foodporn - Fandom, Original Work, Vore Fandom
Genre: Anal Vore, Begging, Casual Vore, Cock Vore, Demon Vore, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, M/M, Male Prey, Mild D/S dynamic, Multi, Oral Sex, Oral Vore-mentioned, Other, Vore, m/m blowjob, male pred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 20:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7376830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine, if you will, a world where vore is possible and safe.<br/>At a vore club, a demon stuffs a man down his cock, churns him into cum, then uses it  as lube to stuff another man up his ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night to Remember

Being a young, unattached man who enjoys both eating and being eaten, I am a frequent patron at a local Vore club. It is a nice place, simple yet classy, that offers a place to meet potential prey and preds, eat or be eaten and reformed or both, fuck and get fucked, or just sip your drink and enjoy watching all this take place. Like today. As soon as I walk in through the door, my eyes are drawn to a demon, looking for all the world like tall, lean man with crimson, hairless, skin, massive horns, and a prehensile tail over four feet long and about as thick as my finger. He sits on a couch, legs spread while a young, naked, sandy-haired man lays kiss after reverent kiss on his sizeable, hairless ballsack.

“Please, Master”, he whispers in supplication. “Please stuff me up your magnificent cock and allow me to be churned into your cum. It would be the highest honour for me, the fulfilling of my greatest dreams, the pinnacle of my worthless existence. I know I do not deserve to be allowed such as thing, but all I desire is to serve you, and please you, and it would be the greatest honour for me to be allowed to please you in such a way...”

“Well”, smiles the demon. “Since you ask so nicely...”

The demon's tail uncurls from the seat next to him and winds around the young man, pinning his arms to his chest. The red, relatively normal-looking cock start to grow, both in length and width, the piss slit opening wide like a mouth, the head swaying from side to side like a snake. Once the opening is as wide as a man's head, it attaches itself to the young man's face, then slides over the back of his head, stretching to conform to its shape perfectly. I watch transfixed as the slit travels down and down, over its prey's shoulders, seemingly unbothered by their size. As the cock gulps the man up to his elbows, the demon lifts him by his thighs with its tail, dangling him upside-down to let gravity ease his passage down the hungry shaft. This gives the room a perfect view of the demon's sack as the man's head and shoulders slide into it, stretching it and making it bulge with a roughly humanoid lump.

The prey's legs slide in easily, and soon enough there is nothing left of the prey but a man-shaped, man-sized form in the demon's sack, wriggling around orgasmically.

I must confess, I didn't watch after that. The cutest little meal approached me, asking whether I thought I could fit both him and his boyfriend down my throat.

When I return, my stomach full of two guys fucking each other like particularly delicious bunnies, the demon's balls are both smaller and rounder, about the size of a large melon each, a sure sign of that his prey has been churned into cum entirely, and a big, athletic man with black hair and ridiculously broad shoulders is sucking his dick.

The demon pulls out at the last moment, jerking his cock to coat the man's face and shoulders with a steady layer of thick, glistening cum, making him look like someone dumped a can of paint on him.

Once he's finished, he sighs with satisfaction.

“Ugh, that's a load off... How do you want to go inside me?”  
“Up your ass”, the man grits out in a voice that's rough and gravelly from both arousal and getting roughly and extensively throat-fucked. “Shove me up your perfect round ass.”  
The demon complies, turning around, and lifting his tail, then squatting down to press his asshole into his prey's face. The pucker gives easily, opening around the man's head. The prey lifts up his hands, inserting them one by one into the demon's rear, then, ever so eager to get eaten, rises on his knees to push more of his body into the pred. The demon grunts as his prey's ridiculously broad shoulders pop into his anus, then squats down, sliding his ass down on his prey like on a dildo, his pleasured moans only adding to the resemblance. The demon's hungry bowels slurp up his prey's legs like noodles, pulling them upwards until the feet vanish through his pucker, and turns around. He is grinning, full and satisfied, his previously flat and toned belly man-sized and lumpy. I have a feeling his prey won't be leaving it.

 


End file.
